Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agricultural planting implements. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of seed firmers.
Description of the Related Art
Seed firmers are known and used extensively in agricultural planting systems. Such firmers add to the expense of a planting implement but are thought to more than pay for themselves in terms of increased yield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,318 describes one type of seed firmer; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,074, 5,852,982, 6,082,274, and 6,220,191 describe seed firmers having liquid dispensing arrangements; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,174 describes a mounting system for seed firmers, the disclosures of all those noted U.S. patents are explicitly incorporated by reference herein. Complicated mounting systems and bracket devices are used to mount the firmers on planters for use during the planting season, typically attached to the seed chute. Improvements in the cost and performance of the firmer are always welcomed.